Carnivorous Love
by RaikouNeko13
Summary: The akatsuki have a dillema;they murdered someone and they got caught!Now they need to stay low for a while, best solution: switch schools. But their new school has some twist: For example, the girls their seem to have the akatuki tamed! sasusaku,akaoocs


Yo! Um…. Im new here so yeah…. *mood swing* Sasuke!

Sasuke: *glare*

RaikouNeko13: *glare* do the Disclaimer *glare*

Sasuke: NO!

RaikouNeko13: YES!

Sakura walks in…..

Sakura: They are too alike! Anyways…..

RaikouNeko13 does not own Naruto. She does own the plot and any non-naruto characters!

Audience: Really?

Sakura: Hell Yeah!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right in front of left, Left in front of right. The walk to our new school was agonizingly long. Deidara had already summoned one of his clay-weapons to fly him to the school. Hidan was starting to wonder if the school had lighter scythes. Of us all only Itachi seemed not to care that we would have to pursue this road every day for the next few years.

Beside me, Konan was complaining (yet again) that the new school wasn't "good enough" for us. "If the school is so far away we are going to have to get ourselves one of those in school rooms. What were they called again?" I knew she was going for the sarcastic attitude. "Dormitories, un." Deidara yelled from above. "What do you think, Pein?" "It doesn't matter" was my reply. "I hear they charge 100 dollars for the uniforms!" Hidan was probably EXTREMELY bored, as he hardly ever had an ear for gossip. Unfortunately however, Kakazu did have an ear for gossip, gossip about money, that is. "$100? We won't buy uniforms at all than!" As annoying as it was, I knew I had to intervene, "No, we will fit in at Goku Kenpei high!" I hated the idea of having to change my habits, but we moved to this high school because we wanted to blend in, and we wouldn't get far if we broke the rules on our first day.

Eventually, we reached the school. The school looked more like a city than a school, Towers that were at least 700 meters high, Little stores attached to the bulk of the building, and 500x800 swimming pool (in meters). On the way to the office (a gray building dwarfed by the actual school) we met a few fawning girls, but Kisame and Kakazu scared them off before they gave us any serious trouble.

When we finally went into the office (there had been a long line) we saw a man so short we might have mistaken him as a child. In contrast, his face looked as if he had been alive for hundreds (if not thousands) of years.

"Why are you here? Don't waste my time! We have a welcoming committee for a reason you know!" With that we were shooed out of the office, and told to wait for four girls, two with short black hair, one with long black hair, and one with long (dark) brown hair. The girls took their time before coming, but they came in the end.

Hidan, a man of religion, was appalled to see girls wearing tank-tops and t-shirts.

"Put something on! You are disgracing Jashin!" Both of the girls with short black hair responded; "S-sorry…." "Sorry? Why should we be sorry? It's his fault he's a stuck-up prick, with a stick so high up his ass that he can probably taste it in his mouth!" The girl near the door (the shy one) was wearing a red tank-top with a (un-buttoned) light-green dress shirt over it. For pants, she wore dark-green sweatpants. On the opposite the other short-black-haired girl was wearing a worn-out t-shirt saying 'Don't mess with me!' , complete with a pair of equally worn-out jeans.

I studied the other two. They both had long hair, and they both looked as if they were bored. The black-haired one (with long hair this time) wore a pink-and-yellow t-shirt that was adorned with stars and the brown-haired one (long hair) was wearing a camouflage tank-top. They both wore black cloth pants.

The brown-haired one rolled her eyes at Hidan and said to the group in general "Yo! Im Eichi! My friends and I are gonna be your guides for the semester!" At a scoff from Konan she added "And it's no privilege so you better behave!" "Hi, Eichi! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi was the first to greet her. "This is Yoken." She pointed at the girl with long black hair, "And this is Hou-Dou or Hou for short." She pointed at the shy girl. "And Jinchi is the one that called you a prick" Introductions were made and they headed into the school.

On the way, Konan made a remark about "Pretty-Faces". Also on the way, Konan got a bloody nose. Meanwhile, Eichi had to spen a long time washing her hands.

Pein wondered if these girls were really what they seemed.


End file.
